Kibum, PABBOYA!
by Ly Sparkyu
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]"Mati aku/ Uljima Kyu/ Kau jahat sekali es jelek/ Hiks…hiks… kau memang benar-benar tidak menyayangiku lagi hyung/ Ck, benarkah dia yang melahirkanku?/ Hyung jauhkan tanganmu, aku mengantuk/ Yak, Kim Kibum mati lah kau/ Hyung, buka bajumu/ Hyung bagaimana kalau kau gantian yang hamil?"[YAOI/M-preg]


**Kibum, PABBOYA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Ly Sparkyu<strong>

**Cast ****: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Tan Hanggeng, Park Jungsoo, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho and other's.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length ****: Onesho****o****t**

**Disclaimer ****: Cerita punya Ly. Kalau Kyu and Bum bolehkah punya Ly juga? kkkkk.**

**Warning ****: BL, and Typo(s). Bagi yang tidak suka Kihyun, Kka!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan atasannya dengan perlahan karena tidak mendapat respon sedari tadi.

Terlihat atasannya sedang tidur di meja kerjanya dengan melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Sang wanita yang tidak lain adalah sekretarisnya membangunkan atasannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sajangnim, sajangnim." Perlahan mata yang sedari tadi tertutup dengan rapat kini mulai terbuka. Im Yoona, sang sekretaris di buat kagum melihat atasannya yang selalu terlihat tampan walau baru bangun tidur. Akhir-akhir ini Yoona sering mendapati atasannya ini tertidur di ruangan kerjanya.

"Mianhamnida sajangnim telah membangunkan tidur Anda. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 18.20 KST sajangnim." Kim Kibum, atasan dari Im Yoona langsung membelalakkan matanya melihat jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mati aku." Kibum langsung berlari keluar sambil menyambar jas yang tersampir di kursinya. Dan membiarkan sekretarisnya yang membereskan segala kekacauan yang dia buat.

Kibum mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya satu yaitu cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal, Kibum berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Ketika akan membuka pintu kamarnya, Kibum berdoa dalam hati semoga wajah tampannya akan selamat hari ini.

CKLEK…

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun, ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah tampannya.

BRUK…

"Kibum hyung pabboyaaaa." Pekikan suara langsung menyambut kepulangan Kibum setelah sebuah bantal mendarat di wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu, a─,"

"Jangan mendekat, aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelekmu itu. Aku membencimu Kim Kibum pabboya." Memang salah Kibum yang membuat istrinya marah, pasalnya tadi istri tercintanya yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu meminta agar Kibum pulang cepat karena dia ingin makan siang bersama. Tapi karena kelelahan Kibum tertidur di kantornya, salahkan istrinya yang selalu mengerjainya setiap malam dengan meminta ini dan itu. Dan berakhir Kibum tidak tidur semalaman untuk menuruti keinginan ngidam istri manisnya.

"Mian, aku ketiduran, Kyu." Kibum berusaha membuat istrinya mengerti dan menghentikan sesi merajuknya yang bisa sangat panjang kalau di biarkan. Kibum tidak mau Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa karena usia kandungannya baru dua minggu dan kata dokter masih sangat lemah. Lagi pula dia tidak mau menghadapi amukan eommanya yang mirip ratu iblis itu.

"Mwo! Kau tidur? Kau enak-enakan tidur padahal aku menunggumu berjam-jam, hyung. Kau memang tidak menyayangiku lagi kan hyung? Kau membenciku dan baby kita kan? Hiks….hiks…" Kibum hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kibum tahu orang hamil akan sangat sensitive, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun jauh lebih sensitive dari ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat." Langkah Kibum lagi-lagi terhenti karena Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf.

"Uljima Kyu."

"Biar saja, kau kan tidak sayang kami lagi." Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir." Baby, kau lihat itu, daddymu sangat jahat pada mommy." Ingin rasanya Kibum membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di tembok. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mengajarkan anak yang masih di dalam perutnya untuk menilai dirinya jahat. Karena Kibum merasa tidak pernah jahat dan selalu menuruti keinginan istrinya, kecuali keinginan istrinya untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka di tempat tidur kalau dia belum tuntas.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, kau tidur di kamar tamu."

"Kau tega membiarkanku kedinginan?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur denganmu." Karena tidak mau Kyuhyun terus menangis dan berteriak yang bisa berakibat buruk pada kandungannya, akhirnya dengan berat hati Kibum berjalan ke arah kamar tamu setelah mengambil beberapa helai baju di lemarinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya, Kibum mencoba membuka kamarnya namun ternyata di kunci dari dalam. Sepertinya istri manisnya benar-benar tidak ingin tidur dengannya, walaupun Kibum tidak yakin. "Kyu, aku sudah siapkan makan untukmu." Karena tidak mendapat respon akhirnya Kibum masuk ke kamar tamu dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat lelah ke tempat tidur.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.05 KST. Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi menangis tapi wajah manisnya masih tertekuk sedemikian rupa. Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya yang terasa lapar. "Baby, kau ingin makan eoh? Sepertinya daddy mu sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita."

Baru beberapa suap makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya.

Badan Kyuhyun terasa lemas, padahal tadi siang dia tidak makan apapun tapi sekarang justru sudah di keluarkan lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi, biasanya kalau dia sedang muntah-muntah, Kibum yang akan membantu membersihkan wajahnya dan menggendongnya ke tempat tidur. Tapi sekarang es datar itu sedang tidur di kamar tamu, Kyuhyun sedikit menyesel menyuruh Kibum tidak tidur bersamanya. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kyuhyun belum bisa memejamkan matanya, padahal matanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Lagi-lagi dia membayangkan Kibum akan memeluknya dengan erat supaya dia bisa tertidur.

"Ck, Kim Kyuhyun pabboya. Biarkan saja es jelek itu tidur sendiri. Baby, kau harus bantu mommy untuk tidur ne."

Kyuhyun mangacak rambutnya frustasi karena sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. "Apa es jelek itu sudah tidur? Apa dia bisa tidur tanpaku?" Karena penasaran akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar tamu untuk melihat suaminya.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya ketika kamar tamu telah terbuka. Seperti biasa Kibum akan tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri gundukan selimut yang sudah tentu isinya adalah namja yang membuatnya berbadan dua ini.

Sebuah isakan kembali lolos dari bibir pinkish Kyuhyun ketika mendapati dengkuran halus dari suaminya yang menandakan suaminya itu telah tertidur dengan pulas. "Kau jahat sekali es jelek. Hiks… hiks… Kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sedang aku tidak. Hiks…hiks…" Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur suaminya Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan masih terisak. Walau bagaimana pun Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Kibum, jadi dia tidak tega mengganggu istirahat suaminya. Walau pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun sangat suka menganggu tidur Kibum. Entah itu hanya sekedar minta di peluk, minta di buatkan minuman atau minta di belikan makanan.

"Huweeee eomma, Kyu tidak bisa tidur tanpa es jelek itu. Tapi dia enak-enakan tidur. Huweeeeee"

Di tempat lain, Leeteuk tersedak ketika sedang minum.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam walaupun masih sesekali mengeluarkan isakannya. Begitu sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di tubuhnya dan menariknya mendekat, Kyuhyun langsung menyamankan posisinya.

Kibum mangusap air mata di wajah istrinya. Sedari tadi Kibum sama sekali belum tidur karena seperti yang dia duga, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa dirinya. Seolah tubuh Kibum adalah tempat yang paling pas dan nyaman Kyuhyun langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

Pagi harinya Kibum terbangun tanpa istrinya di sampingnya yang sudah bisa dipastikan istrinya sedang berada di taman belakang. Semenjak hamil, Kyuhyun jadi suka di taman belakang, entah itu untuk sekedar melihat-lihat tanaman atau kadang menyiram bunga.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Kibum berniat ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Karena kalau mengharapkan Kyuhyun yang memasak, sampai Heebum kucing eommanya bertelur pun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memasak. Baru memegang bawang saja air mata Kyuhyun tidak berhenti-berhenti mengalir dan berakhir dia jadi korban amukan eomma dan mertuanya. Ck, memang sungguh miris nasibnya.

Baru saja membuka pintu, kepala Kibum langsung mendapat pukulan sayang dari kipas yang di lipat milik eommanya. Terlihat Heechul berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau apakan anak eomma eoh?"

"Ck, benarkah dia yang melahirkanku?" batin Kibum sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Kau membuat Kyunie menangis lagi eoh, sampai matanya terlihat sembab?"

"Eomma, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mencoba menarik Heechul menjauh dari Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau sampai Heechul mengamuk dan melukai wajah tampan suaminya. Kalau ketampanan Kibum hilang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun pandangi setiap bangun tidur.

Kibum tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan konyol eommanya itu dan lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dapur. Terlihat beberapa makanan telah siap tersaji, sepertinya eommanya yang membawakan mereka makanan sebanyak ini.

**Kihyun**

"Hyung."

"Hm"

"Hyung."

"Hm." Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan dokumen-dokumen yang sedang Kibum baca. Kyuhyun sebal karena sedari tadi Kibum tidak mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang Kyuhyun tidak ingin tahu apa isinya. Dia juga tidak perduli dokumen itu penting atau tidak. Heechul sendiri yang mengatakan dirinya jauh lebih penting dari pada kertas-kertas jelek itu. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mampu memandang dokumen yang tidak berdosa itu berserakan di lantai. Marah pun dia tidak akan bisa, yang ada Kyuhyun akan menangis seharian dan memanggil ratu iblis untuk menganiayanya lagi.

Senyum manis langsung terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun ketika Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan suaminya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kibum.

"Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Kibum. Kibum hanya perlu bersiap-siap apapun permintaan Kyuhyun kalau sudah dalam mode seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku ingin makan kkultarae rasa manga." Seketika kepala Kibum berdenyut sakit, di mana dia akan mencari makanan aneh seperti itu. Kkultarae adalah manisan berbentuk gulungan 'benang-benang' madu dan gula yang berwarna putih dan berisi kacang-kacangan yang dihaluskan. Hampir seperti permen kapas di Indonesia, tapi warnanya hanya putih. Benang-benang putih ini terbuat dari madu dan sirup gula maltosa yang telah mengeras. Biasanya Kkultarae isinya berupa kacang tanah, walnut, dan kacang almond yang dihaluskan.

"Tapi tidak ada kkultarae rasa mangga, Kyu."

"Hiks…hiks… kau memang benar-benar tidak menyayangiku lagi hyung."

"Ne. ne, ne, akan ku cari."

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu akhirnya Kibum muncul membawa pesanan Kyuhyun. Terlihat penampilan Kibum sudah acak-acakan. Kyuhyun tidak berniat menanyakan di mana Kibum mendapat kkultarae rasa mangga ini dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Kalau tidak berkeliling di Seoul, berarti Kibum membayar penjual kkultarae agar mau membuatkan yang rasa mangga. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak ambil pusing kalau Kibum membayar mahal, toh uang simpanannya bisa membeli tiga sampai empat hotel mewah di Seoul.

Baru beberapa menit Kyuhyun menghabiskan kkultaraenya, perut Kyuhyun sudah memberontak minta di isi lagi.

"Hyung, aku lapar." Baru saja Kibum akan membaringkan tubuhnya, namun langsung tertahan mendengar Kyuhyun kembali lapar.

"Kita pesan saja." Ketika Kibum sudah berniat mengambil smartphonenya, Kyuhyun langsung menahannya.

"Tapi aku mau Miyeok Guk dan Jjajangmyeon, hyung."

"AKU LELAH KYU." Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung mematung mendengar bentakan dari Kibum. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum berkata keras seperti ini. Tak ayal, air mata langsung mengalir begitu saja dari mata beningnya.

Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membentak Kyuhyun. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah dia jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Jangan marah hyung, jangan marah lagi. Aku sudah tidak mau makan apa pun." Hati Kibum sakit mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun dan benar-benar menyesali ucapannya.

"Mian, Kyu. Mian. Aku akan carikan untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau makan, aku tidak mau kau marah lagi hyung." Kibum mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatap ke arahnya dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Tangan Kibum beralih ke tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk lebih menekankan ciumannya. Kibum sengaja memperlama ciuman mereka dengan melumat bibir atas dan bawah istrinya secara bergantian. Karena hanya cara ini yang ampuh untuk menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun.

Setelah tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti, Kibum mencium kening Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar untuk mencari makanan untuknya.

**Kihyun**

"Hyuuuuuuuung." Biasanya orang bangun tidur akan mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kibum yang langsung terduduk begitu mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang membahana. Beruntung rumah mereka bisa di katakan luas jadi tidak menganggu para tetangga. Masih duduk di tempat tidur, Kibum memijat pelipisnya membayangkan apalagi kali ini yang menjadi ngidam istrinya.

Kibum langsung keluar dari kamarnya setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Entah karena kurang tidur atau acara bangun yang tidak elit, kepala Kibum sedikit terasa pusing.

"Hyung, kajja kita makan." Terlihat berbagai menu telah tersaji di meja makan.

"Kau yang membeli, Kyu?"

"Tidak, Siwon hyung yang memberinya tadi." Kyuhyun langsung terkikik melihat wajah Kibum yang mengeras. Tentu saja ini semua dari eommanya yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah mengantarkan makanan.

"Hyung pabboya, bagaimana mungkin Siwon hyung yang berada di China mengantarkan makanan sepagi ini. Tentu saja ini dari eomma."

Kibum langsung berlari ke wastafel begitu makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hooeekkk, Hooeekkk." Alis Kyuhyun berkerut melihat Kibum yang muntah-muntah. Padahal baru satu sendok yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah hampir habis satu porsi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Kibum muntah-muntah. Dia pernah mendengar tentang morning sick, dan Heechul juga pernah menceritakan bahwa Hanggeng yang ngidam ketika hamil Kibum.

Bukannya membantu atau merasa prihatin, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar melihat suaminya yang masih saja muntah-muntah. "Baby, kau benar-benar hebat. Mommy saja tidak pernah bisa membuat daddy mu seperti itu. Daddy mu sekali-kali juga harus di beri pelajaran, dulu dia biarkan mommy menangis dan tidak bisa berjalan sebelum kau datang." Setelah mengusap perutnya, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Karena tidak tega melihat keadaan Kibum, atau yang lebih tepatnya karena perutnya sudah kenyang, akhirnya Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan membantu suaminya berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hyung kau tidurlah dulu, aku akan buatkan teh untukmu."

"Kyu, kau di sini saja." Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa kebiasaan Kibum kalau sedang sakit. Karena biasanya kalau sedang sakit, Kibum hanya mau tidur di temani Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Baby, daddy mu sudah tidur. Kau lihat walaupun tertidur dia terlihat sangat tampan. Kalau kau namja, kau harus tampan seperti daddy."

Malam harinya keadaan Kibum sudah mulai membaik dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengantuk. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menjelajahi alam mimpinya, namun langsung terusik karena Kibum yang menganggunya.

"Kyu, Kyu." Kibum mencolek-colek wajah Kyuhyun namun sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Hyung jauhkan tanganmu, aku mengantuk." Lama-lama Kyuhyun terganggu juga karena tangan suaminya sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

"Kyu, sebentar saja," bujuk Kibum dengan menggerayai tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut piyamanya.

Selama Kyuhyun hamil, Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat jatah. Tapi karena ini sudah satu bulan, Kibum yakin kalau ini akan aman dan tidak membahayakan kandungannya. Lagi pula dia tidak mau menyelesaikan sendiri. Karena tetap tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya tangan Kibum menelusup ke dalam piyama yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa di mainkan. Dan sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bertahan lama kalau Kibum sudah mulai menyentuh daerah-daerah sensitifnya.

"Hyuuunghhh tanganmuuhh." Lebih menyerupai desahan menurut Kibum dari pada penolakan. Kibum sengaja semakin mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun supaya semakin leluasa mencumbu seluruh wajah Kyuhyun hingga telinga dan lehernya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Kibum yang memang sudah sangat lama tidak dia rasakan. Karena tubuhnya sudah terasa panas dan ingin meminta lebih akhirnya Kyuhyun diam saja ketika Kibum melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai naik ke atas tubuhnya.

**Kihyun**

PLAK

BRUK

DUAGH

"Aw, aw, eomma berhenti." Tanpa memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan, Heechul dengan sadis terus memukuli Kibum yang nyata-nyatanya adalah anak kandung satu-satunya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk, lebih memilih berkutat di dapur dari pada melihat acara penganiayaan eomma terhadap anaknya sendiri. Ada yang bertanya di mana Kyuhyun? Setelah melakukan mandi serba kilat, Kyuhyun duduk manis melihat eommanya yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sedang menyusun makanan.

"Yak, Kim Kibum mati lah kau." Kyuhyun hanya meringis membayangkan suaminya terus di pukuli tanpa ampun. Sedangkan dia juga tidak berminat melihat aksi mereka yang sangat menghebohkan di pagi hari.

"Apa yang ada di fikiranmu anak bodoh?" Heechul berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan nafas yang masih memburu di hadapan Kibum yang terduduk di sofa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, hasil dari pukulan bantal, pukulan spatula, tendangan, jeweran, cubitan, cekikan dan segala macam yang bisa Heechul lakukan.

Kibum hanya mampu diam meratapi nasibnya yang sering kali merasakan amukan Heechul. Kalau pun ada Hanggeng, appanya akan lebih senang mengangkat tangan dari pada menolong anak tampannya terus di aniaya.

"Kau sama saja dengan appamu, kalian benar-benar mesum." Masih pagi-pagi sekali, Heechul dan Leeteuk mengunjungi rumah Kibum untuk melihat anak dan menantunya yang sedang hamil dengan membawa banyak makanan. Jangan tanyakan dari mana kedua namja cantik itu bisa masuk, karena mereka memiliki kunci cadangan masing-masing.

Tanduk Heechul langsung mencuat melihat menantu kesayangannya tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun berada dalam dekapan Kibum. Padahal Heechul sudah memperingatkan jangan menyentuh Kyuhyun selama menantunya itu masih hamil. Tapi mana mungkin Kibum sanggup untuk menahan selama itu. Lagi pula Kyuhyun juga tidak menolak, buktinya tadi malam Kyuhyun yang minta di ulang sekali lagi padahal itu sudah yang ketiga.

**Kihyun**

"Hyung, buka bajumu."

"Buat apa, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin menyentuh perutmu yang kotak-kotak."

"Masih pagi Kyu, dingin." Saat ini meraka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil melihat acara kartun Pikachu di televisi, yang sudah tentu itu kartun pilihan dari Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Kibum memang jarang ke kantor, hanya sesekali untuk mengecek itu pun tidak pernah lama seperti yang Heechul perintahkan. Dan Hanggeng juga tidak mampu melarang kemauan istrinya karena masih sayang dengan wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau apa, Kyu?" tanya Kibum ketika Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Karena Siwon hyung ada di China, aku mau menelfon Hae hyung saja. Hyukie hyung pasti mengizinkan aku memegang ABS Hae hyung apalagi ini keinginan baby."

Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan langsung membuka kaos yang dia kenakan dan melempar smartphone di tangan Kyuhyun dengan asal. Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, tabungan Kibum bisa membeli banyak hotel jadi tidak masalah merusak satu smartphone.

Dengan senyum manis, bahkan sangat manis, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Kibum dan mulai meraba-raba perut Kibum yang membentuk kotak-kotak itu.

"Hyung bagaimana kau bisa memiliki perut seperti ini? Kau kan malas olahraga hyung." Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya. Dan dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun , karena pertanyaan itu bukan cuma satu dan akan terus berlanjut.

"Sebelum baby ada, aku juga tidak pernah bisa memiliki kotak-kotak ini hyung." Untuk yang satu ini sepertinya Kibum lebih setuju kalau perut Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kotak-kotak. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun memiliki tubuh yang berotot sama sepertinya, karena Kibum sangat menyukai tubuh Kyuhyun yang mirip yeoja.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kau gantian yang hamil?"

TUK..

"Aw." Kyuhyun memegangi keningnya yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kibum. "Aku kan cuma bertanya." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dengan tangan yang masih meraba-raba perut Kibum.

"Bodoh," kata Kibum sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun bekas jitakannya tadi. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Kibum merinding setengah mati. Dia itu seme sejati, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil. Lagi pula dia namja yang tidak memiliki rahim seperti Kyuhyun.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya, benar-benar berjalan ala ibu-ibu hamil. Saat ini perut Kyuhyun sudah membesar karena sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Dan kata dokter yang memeriksa kandungannya, Kyuhyun akan melahirkan sekitar tiga hari lagi. Sedangkan suaminya pagi-pagi sekali sudah ke kantor karena ada sedikit masalah yang harus di selesaikan. Salahkan dririnya sendiri yang tidak mau ada pembantu sehingga dia hanya seorang diri di rumah dalam keadaan hamil besar.

Ketika sedang mengambil air minum, Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan ke arah telfon rumah untuk menghubungi eommanya.

"Yeoseyeo."

"Eomma, sakiiitt."

"Mwo… kau kenapa Kyu? Apa yang sakit?" suara Leeteuk terdengar panik di seberang sana.

"Perut Kyu sakit sekali Eomma."

"Mwo… perutmu sakit? Kau mau melahirkan Kyu. Aigoo, tahan sebentar Kyu eomma akan kesana. Kau tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas lalu keluarkan."

PIP. Sambungan di telfon langsung terputus.

Suara kaki menggema di koridor rumah sakit. Terlihat Heechul dan Hanggeng berlari-lari tanpa memperdulikan teguran dari para perawat. Kalau mereka mau, mereka bisa membeli rumah sakit ini.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Chulli-ah, dokter masih menanganinya di dalam."

"Kemana anak bodoh itu?" tanya Heechul setelah melihat ke sekeliling tapi tidak mendapati wujud anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kibum di mana, tadi waktu aku sampai ke sana, aku tidak melihat Kibum."

Heechul mondar-mandir bagaikan setrikaan yang membuat Leeteuk dan Hanggeng merasa pusing. Tidak berapa lama kemudian muncul Kibum dengan penampilan super acak-acakan. Hampir saja Kibum mendapat amukan dari eommanya kalau saja tidak langsung di cegah oleh appanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan eommanya yang sudah berteriak marah Kibum menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di kursi. "Eomma bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" sangat kentara kalau Kibum benar-benar cemas dan khawatir.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga persalinannya lancar Kibum-ah."

"Maafkan aku eomma." Leeteuk tersenyum melihat wajah Kibum yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di saat seperti ini. Leeteuk tahu kalau Kibum sangat mencintai anaknya.

"Gwenchana Kibum-ah. Kau tidak salah, karena prediksi dokter, Kyuhyun akan melahirkan tiga hari lagi. Tapi sepertinya anak kalian sangat aktif, sampai-sampai dia tidak sabar untuk keluar." Kibum sedikit tersenyum mendengar gurauan mertuanya ini.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Anaknya selamat?"

"Namja atau yeoja?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Kibum, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Hanggeng. "Selamat tuan dan nyonya, anak Anda melahirkan bayi namja yang sangat tampan."

Semua yang berada di depan ruang operasi Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Tanpa terasa air mata bahagia mengalir di wajah mereka.

"Uisa, apa saya boleh menjenguk istri saya?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, setelah di pindahkan dan Kyuhyun-ssi serta anaknya sudah di bersihkan kalian boleh menjenguknya. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kibum membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat ke arah uisa sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena telah membantu istri dan anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun telah di pindahkan dan sedang tertidur karena sisa obat bius yang tadi di suntikkan. Seorang suster menghampiri Kibum dan menyerahkan bayi mungil yang sudah di balut selimut tebal.

Mata Kibum langsung berkaca-kaca melihat anak yang di gendongannya bergerak-gerak, sesekali bayi mungil itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelah Kibum mencium anaknya, Heechul dan Leeteuk langsung berebut ingin menimang cucu pertama mereka. Kibum menyerahkan anaknya ke appanya yang lebih tenang dan menghampiri istrinya yang masih memejamkan mata.

Perlahan-lahan mata bening itu terbuka dan langsung mendapati Kibum tersenyum di sisinya. "Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit serak.

"Hyung, baby."

"Dia bersama appa, Kyu."

"Namja atau yeoja, hyung?

"Namja. Gomawo Kyu, gomawo." Untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka pacaran dan menikah Kyuhyun melihat Kibum menangis.

**END**

**Gomawo untuk semua yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Dan ini bonus untuk para readers.**

Prolog

"Mommy, Huweeeeeeeeee." Kyuhyun langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendengar teriakan anaknya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Minho yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Daddy ctupid mom. Dali tadi daddy calah teluc memakaikan baju Mino."

"Haaaah." Kyuhyun mendesah panjang melihat kelakuan ajaib suaminya. Walaupun sudah empat tahun memiliki anak, tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Minho memakaikan seragam sekolahnya. Kibum hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendapat glare dari istri manisnya.

"Cha, anak mommy sudah tampan." Minho tersenyum menampilakan gigi susunya ketika sudah lengkap memakai seragamnya. Dengan melompat-lompat kecil Minho berjalan ke arah meja makan yang sudah di siapkan ahjumma Shin.

Setelah sarapan, seperti biasa Minho akan mencium Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dan tentu saja di antar daddynya.

"Mommy, celama Mino dan daddy tidak di lumah, mommy tidak boleh membuka pintu cembalangan. Kalau ada olang jahat, mommy haluc cepat telfon polici. Allaci mom?"

"Ne, ne, ne. Siap kapten kecil mommy." Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minho dan membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Daddy cudah becal, tidak boleh cium mommy lagi." Langkah Kibum yang akan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman untuk Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat kerja langsung terhenti karena intruksi dari Minho. Kadang Kibum berfikir bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa secerdas ini di usianya yang baru empat tahun. Sepertinya kepintaran Kibum dan Kyuhyun terpadu dengan sempurna dan menghasilkan Minho yang benar-benar genius walaupun masih balita.

Setelah membersihkan rumah dan segala kekacauan yang Minho buat, Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah menunggu jagoan kecilnya pulang. Karena Minho akan menangis kalau tidak mendapati mommy nya di rumah.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyy… Mino pulaaaaang."

Grep

Minho kecil langsung menghambur ke pelukan mommynya sedangkan daddynya berjalan di belakangnya.

"Mommy, tadi Mino buat puici untuk mommy?" kata Minho yang berada di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Puisi untuk mommy? Lalu untuk daddy?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan Minho dari gendongannya dan melepas seragam yang Minho kenakan.

"Buat daddy becok caja. Hali ini untuk mommy telebih dulu."

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca membaca puisi buatan Minho. Walau bahasanya sangat sederhana tapi Kyuhyun bisa menangkap arti di puisi itu kalau Minho sangat menyayanginya. "Gomawo baby." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Minho dengan gemas.

"Mommy cuka?"

"Ne, tentu saja mommy suka. Ini puisi terindah yang pernah mommy baca. Daddy saja tidak pernah membuatkan mommy puisi." Kibum berdehem keras mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun.

"Jinja mom? Daddy tidak pelnah buatkan mommy puici? Daddy benal-benal ctupid. Kalau gitu Mino yang akan menggantikan daddy membuat puici untuk mommy." Lengkap sudah penderitaan Kibum. Memiliki eomma yang super sadis, istri yang manis namun sangat evil dan sekarang anak yang selalu mengatainya bodoh. Padahal kalau bukan karena usaha Kibum, Minho tidak ada di dunia ini.

Malam harinya Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Sedangkan Minho baru saja tidur beberapa menit yang lalu setelah di nyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dari belakang. "Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke sisinya sehingga bisa memeluknya dari samping."

"Tidak," jawab Kibum sambil mencium pucuk kepala istrinya yang sudah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun ini. Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kibum dan menghirup aroma yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun mendongak ke wajah Kibum dan mencium beberapa kali pipi Kibum. "Saranghae hyung."

"Nado saranghae, Kyu." Kibum tersenyum dan balas mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Kibum membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat cantik dan halus meskipun sudah memiliki Minho.

"Mommy, Daddy." Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran jagoan kecilnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan lovey dovey mereka. Serentak Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Minho yang sedang menarik-narik ujung baju mereka. Kibum langsung mengangkat Minho dengan tangan yang sebelah sedangkan yang sebelah masih merangkul pinggul istrinya.

"Minho kenapa bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Minho yang sama seperti Kibum, lurus dan hitam.

"Mino, tadi mau ke kamal mandi. Tapi tidak bica tidul lagi." Tangan Minho melingkar di leher Kibum dan menggesek-gesekkan matanya di pundak daddynya.

"Minho kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mino mau cepelti daddy."

"Seperti daddy?" Minho langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ne, Mino mau cepelti daddy. kalau cudah becal Mino mau punya pelucahaan banyak cepelti daddy." Jangan tanyakan dari mana Minho tahu daddy nya memiliki banyak perusahaan. Karena Minho sering ikut daddy nya mengunjungi perusaahaan yang berada di Korea, bahkan pernah yang di luar Negeri.

"Minho sayang daddy?"

"Tentu caja Mino cangat cayang daddy cepelti Mino cayang mommy."

Chup..

Minho memberikan ciumannya ke pipi Kibum. Mau tak mau Kibum jadi tersenyum dan balik mencium anaknya yang tampan ini. "Daddy, bolehkah malam ini mino tidul dengan daddy dan mommy?"

"Yeeeeeeeyyyy." Minho langsung bersorak begitu mendapat persetujuan daddynya. "Mommy, Daddy, Calanghae."

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN!<strong>

**Kali ini Dik gak ada curcol. Hanya satu, ini FF paling Dik sukai. Jinjja! Two thumbs for Ly-ssi! Ah iya, buat FF yang semalam, Dik gak tau juga kenapa ada kata 'ank au' itu. Di dokumen asli gak ada.  
><strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Harap setelah di baca tinggalin jejak ya~ Biar penulisnya lebih semangat membuat cerita. Biar, KiHyun gak punah. Hoho.**

**{Thanks For Reading}**

**Jja!**


End file.
